


“Babe, can you pretty please tie my shoe?”

by ineedminions



Series: Dicksa One Shots [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22568128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedminions/pseuds/ineedminions
Summary: Dicksa One-Short based on the prompt “Babe, can you pretty please tie my shoe?”
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Dickon Tarly
Series: Dicksa One Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627780
Kudos: 12





	“Babe, can you pretty please tie my shoe?”

Prompt:“Babe, can you pretty please tie my shoe?”

Sansa looked up from her seat on the park bench at the almost literal mountain of muscle that was her husband.She wasn’t going to be able to get the shoelaces that were untied on her shoe at all with her very pregnant belly in the way.

“Dickon, **babe, can you pretty please tie my shoe?** ”She said pouting at him and gesturing to the undone laces on her tennis shoe.

He smiled down at her with his blindingly bright smile and hastily bent down to kneel at her feet.He brought her shoe on top of his knee to tie the laces.“Of course my sweet.”He tied the errant laces and checked the other shoe and re-tied it just to make sure it would be ok.“There.All better.”He kissed her forehead he stood up.“Can I help you up?”He asked anticipating her next question.

“Yes, please, my muscular knight in athletic wear.”She beamed at him as he helped her up gently and slowly. “I’m not wearing these shoes again until well after this ginormous baby is born once we get home.”They slowly walked towards home with Sansa’s hand clinging to Dickon’s arm. 

“I’m sorry.I should have known better than to bring them over to you.I should have brought over the more comfortable pair of flats.”Dickon said looking a little ashamed. 

“You can make it up to me by giving me a foot and neck/shoulder massage.” She told him.

“And we can stop at the bakery that is halfway between here and home and get you several lemon cakes.”Dickon said smiling. 

“That sounds perfect, babe.You know how badly I love lemon cakes.”She smiled and giggled as Dickon beamed at her.

“Oh I’m well aware my dear Mrs. Tarly.”He smirked. 

“It’s a good thing I love you so much Mr. Tarly.”They stopped at the bakery and got a half dozen lemon cakes and a half dozen other assorted pastries that they took home.Dickon carried the bag and they walked the 2 more blocks to home.


End file.
